


Stucky High School AU

by avengers_assemble22



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, post serum steve, the avengers are in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_assemble22/pseuds/avengers_assemble22
Summary: a nice stucky au cause everyone loves those:) in this the avengers are all sophomores in high school cause i thought it would be fun. anyway sorry if i don’t post a lot:( i have school and you all know ho demanding it is😂





	1. school info

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this chapter! good luck tho cause i write these at like 2 am😗(if i write at all lol sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so tho had bad grammar and all lowercase but i promise he rest wont be like that this is just some school info that i didn’t feel the need to work hard on:/ sorry:)

Just some details abt the school/avengers

Steve- reg steve (not skinny) all of the coaches push him to do football but he has a passion for art. (he does participate in track/cross country to piss of sam though) crush on bucky (duhhhhh) popularity same as buck best friend- bucky. is bi but he doesn’t want to come out yet.

bucky- 40s bucky hair cut and still the ladies man. takes art with steve but is also is the team captain of the football team, pole vaulter too. pretty popular, everyone assumes he’s straight, but he’s mOsT dEf gAy. (has a thing for steve but doesn’t want to ruin their friendship)

nat- kind of mysterious, gets out of everything. nobody knows anything abt her but they trust her, and everyone tells her their secrets. best friends with clint, semi popular, but doesn’t care. track star and is in the archery club cause clint wants her to be

clint- chill guy that everyone’s friends with. class clown kind of. always has at least 4 band aids on. leader of the archery club. amazing shot, always wins dodgeball. nickname is hawkeye, wants to play basketball but is too short. he does field events instead.

tony- genius in engineering, physics, and some other fields. best friend is bruce and james rhodes, popular, but mostly cause he’s filthy rich. doesn’t do sports, he does academic decathlon’s, and science fairs etc. has a crush on pepper potts. always wears sunglasses (no one knows why)

bruce- genius in biochemistry and anything biology. also in anything chem. does well in astro as well. best friends with tony. really sweet guy, also a decathlon member. has some anger issues. tutors kids after school/over summer. semi popular. mostly cause of tony though.

thor- always yelling. (he kind of has no chill when volume comes, but no one really cares) everyone’s friend. very nice and has a soft spot for animals and his brother. eats pop tarts a lot. also says good morning to everyone. pretty popular. plays shot-put. (u know y)

loki- kinda weird. doesn’t like people that much. a lot of the girls have a soft spot for the adorable guy, but loki doesn’t know why. loves his brother but hides it. doesn’t look it but pretty strong. pretty popular surprisingly. doesn’t play sports it bores him. reads a lot. joined the book club.

sam- on the football team. also on the track and cross country team. good runner, but not compared to steve. ships buck/steve like a fan girl. tried to set them up. rly popular but doesn’t really care. has a cult thing with clint. (no one really knows) best friends with mitchell (original female character) presumed to be dating her

rhodey- sarcastic little shit but also really funny and blunt. the teachers all love him tho cause he’s a great student with a+ grades, best friends with tony. semi popular. has lots of friends. in theatre with mitchell cause he’s actually a rly good singer.

pepper- everyone loves pepper. she’s so kind and fun. she’s very popular, and good friends with natasha. really likes tony, he’s oblivious tho. hates drama. stays out of any gossip. Great grades. takes stats and other businesses electives.

kathleen mitchell- hangs with everyone. goes by mitchell cause she despises kathleen. is in theatre, art, and does volleyball. hates running. small crush on sam. but it’s her bff so she doesn’t want to ruin that. semi popular. bestie- bucky/sam


	2. the darwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhhhffffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 1:34

Mitchell’s perspective

“Pleaseeee?” I asked, practically begging.   
“No Kath, I’m not auditioning for The Little Mermaid.”  
“Well I don’t know who you’re talking to but, last I checked there wasn’t a ‘Kath’ at this school.” I said glaring at him. Sam took a deep breath.  
“Mitchell, come on! You have Rhodey, Tasha, Clint, Thor, and Bucky. Who else do you need?” I smile innocently.   
“You.” Sam crinkles his nose.   
“If I get Steve to do it will you stop bugging me?” I consider the variables.   
“Maybe. But you still have to be the student director.”   
“I don’t get to choose that you know. Also I thought that Bruce was.”   
“Well you can be crew. I heard that Pep, Loki, and Tony are all crew.” Sam gives me a frustrated look.  
“Fine. But you have to help me convince Steve.” I laugh.  
“Okay fine. But I gotta tell you. This is kind of a win-win for me.” I say smirking at Sam.  
“Oh whatever kAth.” Sam says, making sure to emphasize my name. I stick my tongue out at him. I hear the warning bell ring, signaling a minute before class.   
“That’s my cue soldier.” I say, lazily saluting him. He smiled and shakes his head.  
“Good luck on your chem test!” He says before turning around and leaving. I have AP chemistry with Steve, so I decided I could at least get the idea into his mind. To be honest, Steve would make a great Eric, you know, if he wasn’t hopelessly in love with bucky. I slide into my seat next to Steve. “Sup rat.” I say, putting my stuff in my desk.   
“Why do you call me rat?” He asks.   
“I don’t know. It just kind of works. I call everyone rat. And specific types too. Like, Sam is a Skinny Dumpster Rat™️-“ I was cut off by the teacher- Mrs.Simmons. “Good morning class!” She says enthusiastically, her crisp english accent making the words sharper. “Today, as you all should know, is our Benchmark test.” A few people groan. “But before you get you’re pencils ready, I have to tell you, it’s not a writing assignment. Or an assignment including paper at all actually.” She let this sink in. “Today you will be making a superhero. But not just a superhero. I will split you with your lab partners, and from there you will work on what your hero uses to help with fighting. Make it up, for all I care. The theme is to help make the world a better place. You have an hour and thirty to make it. Split with your partners, then start.” She says dismissing us. I turn to Steve, sheer panic on both of our faces.  
“An hour thirty? Is she insane?” I say, exasperated. Steve laughs.   
“Well, we better get started.” He says.

(💀time skip💀)  
Buckys perspective

I’m an idiot. I cant believe I agreed to try out for the musical. I have major stage fright, and i’m a bad dancer. Rhodey keeps saying it’s going to be fun, and that i’ll have a great time, but I doubt it. Steve isn’t doing it, so that’s shitty. I’m walking to art, hoping to talk to Steve about the auditions. I walk into the room to see a smirking Mitchell. She gets up and walks over to me.   
“So Buck, I’ve heard you’re single.” I roll my eyes. “Cause Steve is too, and like totally gay for you.” I feel my face turn bright red. She smiles, nudging me towards Steve.  
“Come on Kath, stop playing around. You know how I feel about Steve.” I say frowning. She sighs.  
“But what if I told you hooking up wouldn’t ruin your friendship. Also, I know I granted you permission as the only one aloud to call me Kath, but don’t overuse it.” I ignore the last part.  
“Well I would tell you that I’m not listening, cause you said that yesterday. And tuesday, and monday, and-“   
“Okay, okay, fine. But you guys would be the cutest couple.” She says winking, then walking back to our table. I sit down next to Steve.   
“Hey, Stevie.” I say. He jumps and then slams his sketchbook shut. I share a glance with Kath. She purses her lips, trying not to laugh. “So... What was that?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. I slide into my chair, studying Steve’s face. He takes a shallow breath then turns to me.  
“It was just something I’ve been working on. It’s a... surprise.” He says, glancing towards Kathleen.   
“Uh okay, whatever you say Stevie. Also can you go up and grab my supplies for me?” I ask. He groans, then gets up and goes to the front of the class.  
“So...?” I ask, trying to get answers from Kath. She smiles, then pretends to lock up her lips.  
“My lips are sealed until you admit your feelings. To Steve.”   
“What’re you guys talking about?” Now it’s my turn to jump. I clutch my heart, taking a breath.  
“Jesus, Steve! You scared me!” I say looking up at him. He just shrugs then hands me my stuff. As he’s looking at Kathleen, I quietly swap our sketch books. They look the exact same so it wouldn’t matter. Steve sits down and I pull the book into my lap, facing away from him. I flip through the intricate drawings and sketches in awe. All of these are amazing. I finally flip to a sketch that’s still a work in progress. I stare at it, recognizing the face. It’s me. I widen my eyes.  
“Buck. This is your sketch book. Give me mine back.” Steve says. He glances over, seeing the drawing I’m staring at. Quickly Steve rips the books out of my hands.  
“Hey! I was looking at that!” I say in protest, smiling at him. Steve’s blush is probably on his entire body.   
“Oooh! Has my ship finally sailed?” We both turn and give Kathleen a look. “Fine! I’ll stop!” She says, focusing back on her drawing.  
“So...” I start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck with the next one (gonna be clint psp)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked my late night fan fics. ik they suck so no need for hate:) thanks for reading!!


End file.
